El error en los huesos
by Bones fans
Summary: Preparando el regreso de la Dra. Brennan
1. Booth de regreso a la escena del crimen

-¿qué tenemos Cam? -saludó Booth, cuando llegó al Parque Dumbarton Oaks donde acababan de descubrir un cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Seely! ¡Qué bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros! -dijo Cam, mientras de un sólo salto le dio un gran abrazo a su compañero-

Hodgins, también saludó emocionado al recién llegado. Todos esperaban ansiosos que el agente Booth se reintegrara después de estar cuatro meses confinado a trabajo de escritorio.

-¡agente Booth, que gusto tenerlo de vuelta! exclamó el Dr. Edison quien reemplaza a la Dra. Brennan desde que ésta se vio obligada a huir.

Booth recibió con emoción el saludo de todos sus amigos, en los cuatro meses anteriores solo pudo compartir con Sweet y estar separado de su familia lo tenía sumido en una profunda tristeza, que lograba sobrellevar sólo con la compañía de su hijo Parker, quien pasó todo el verano consolando a su padre.

En el momento en que Booth vio partir a huesos con su hija, esa tarde de domingo en la iglesia donde bautizaron a su pequeña Christine, se prometió traerlas de vuelta lo más pronto posible, pero era consciente que pasarían varios meses hasta que pudieran volver a reunirse.

La dentadura de la víctima evidenciaba un costoso tratamiento odontológico, que indicaba que era de un estrato socioeconómico alto. Y por los huesos ilíacos, el sacro y el cóccix, el Dr. Edison concluyó que era mujer. Por su parte el Dr. Hodging sentía la emoción de un niño explorador al descubrir la variedad de insectos que habitaban esos restos humanos.

Una vez los del Jeferssonian terminaron de revisar la escena del crimen, Booth sabía muy bien que orden debía darle a su equipo del FBI -¡todo esto se va para el Jefersonian muchachos!- exclamó sin poder evitar recordar a su amada huesos, porque él siempre intentaba predecir lo que ella necesitaría que llevaran al Jeffersonian, pero la Dra. Brennan siempre intentaba contradecirlo –tal vez, sería cierto temor por parte de huesos de mostrarse predecible- pensaba él.

Ante la tensa situación que atravesaba la familia Booth-Brennan, al equipo del Jeffersonian se les restringió el contacto con el agente Booth. La pretensión de esta decisión era mantener la objetividad en la investigación que adelantan los del Jeffersonian para determinar las causas de la muerte del Dr. Ethan, sin embargo, ante las dificultades para culminar esa investigación y el vencimiento de la sanción que se le había impuesto a Booth, en el FBI autorizaron que el agente volviera a trabajar con los investigadores del Jeffersonian, restringiendo su acceso únicamente al caso Ethan.

La Dra. Saroyan cumplía cabalmente con su deber de confidencialidad, pero pedirle esto a Ángela, resultaba imposible, ésta por el contrario se mantuvo siempre en contacto y lo seguía estando, de forma clandestina, por un lado, con Max, el padre de Brennan; y por el otro, con Booth, a ambos los mantenía enterados del curso de la investigación y a su vez, estos realizaban aportes que permitieran esclarecer la situación de la Dra. Brennan.


	2. Cambios temporales en la vida ByC

Desde el día de su fuga, Brennan tomó rumbo hacia Georgia, atravesando la costa atlántica de los Estados Unidos, recorriendo 1000 km hasta llegar a Atlanta. Max escogió este destino porque Atlanta es una ciudad grande, con más de ocho millones de habitantes, propicia para quien quiera pasar desapercibido.

En un hostal del camino, se reunió con su padre, quien le entregó documentos de identificación falsos para ella y para la niña, sus nuevos nombres eran Wanda y Ruth Boreanz, respectivamente. El nombre que había elegido para ella, le recordaba aquellos papeles que interpretaba con Booth, cuando se infiltraban en medio de los sospechosos en una que otra investigación que lo requirió. En estos papeles ellos siempre eran pareja y esto le traía lindos recuerdos de su amado compañero, además le hacía pensar que su papel como Wanda, una vez más, sería solamente algo temporal. Para Christine eligió Ruth, porque éste era otra opción para seguir llamando a su hija por el nombre de su madre.

En la maleta que recibió de su padre, Brennan, encontró también, un nuevo perfil, junto con la ropa que se adecuaba a éste. Ahora ella era una profesora y enseñaba inglés a migrantes católicos en la diócesis de Atlanta. Allí mismo cuidaban a Christine y no precisamente doctoras en educación, la cuidaban las hermanas Marianitas, quienes se encargaban de la guardería de la diócesis. Obviamente esto no fue fácil para Brennan, pero se consolaba pensando en lo feliz que le haría esta noticia a Booth.

Su nuevo papel implicaba demostrar su devoción por la fe cristiana, aquí le fueron de suma utilidad las pláticas con Booth discutiendo sobre la doctrina católica y el extremado apego de éste a las prácticas religiosas. A pesar del rechazo de Brennan hacia la mitología bíblica, en realidad se sentía muy a gusto estando en este lugar, porque se sentía más cerca del papá de su hija, de su gran amor.

Ya no era la afamada Dra. Brennan, antropóloga forense y escritora de best sellers, ahora era una sencilla joven de provincia, graduada de idiomas en un Instituto que no alcanzaba a ser universidad.

¡Sí joven! pues no sólo tuvo que cambiar el color de su cabello y empezar a usar lentes de color marrón, sino que también debía esforzarse por parecer una joven de 28 años, es decir, casi ocho años menos de los que en realidad tenía. Par ello se vio obligada a cambiar su look y su vestuario, ahora llevaba el cabello negro y ondulado debajo de los hombros; maquillaje suave, con sombras de color pastel en los ojos, que resaltaban la dulzura de su mirada; Sus blusas camiseras, pantalones, gabardinas y sus características botas de cuero negro, fueron reemplazadas por vestidos juveniles a media pierna, con tiras alrededor de la espalda, con telas de algodón de colores claros y estampados, acompañados con sandalias de tacón medio, la ropa propicia para la temporada de verano.


	3. Nuevos descubrimientos en el laboratorio

En el laboratorio, Wendell, quien ahora asiste al Dr. Edison, descubrió que el cuerpo de la víctima sufrió algunos cortes en varias partes del cuerpo, al parecer el homicida siguió un patrón que ya había visto antes.

-¿Ángela, me puedes ayudar con algo? –preguntó Wendell con tono de urgencia.

-Claro cariño, ¿qué tienes para mí?

-Quiero que me ayudes a despejar una duda que tengo, usando la computadora –Una vez, en su oficina Ángela y Wendell verificaron en la pantalla que al sobreponer el sistema circulatorio en las heridas encontradas en los huesos, los cortes encontrados en la víctima coincidían con la ubicación de arterias principales.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Wendell esto ayuda o perjudica a Brennan? –preguntó Ángela. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ninguna noticia que beneficiara a su amiga, que ya su juicio estaba sufriendo los efectos.

-¡Debo decírselo a la Dra. Saroyan! –exclamó Wendell, conmocionado por lo que acababan de confirmar, mientras salía afanado de la oficina de Ángela

-Y yo debo decírselo a Booth –murmuró Ángela, mientras alistaba su bolso para salir del Instituto.

-Dra. Saroyan, hay algo urgente que debo comentarle –interrumpió afanado Wendell en la oficina de la patóloga forense.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inquietada Cam

-Las marcas en la víctima tienen el mismo patrón, presente en el caso Ethan –afirmó Wendell alterado, éste se preguntaba si el recién llegado agente Booth podría continuar en este caso.

-En realidad este tipo de cortes son bastante comunes, así que no debemos alterarnos Wendell, hasta que no tengamos más evidencias, no podremos sacar conclusiones –respondió Cam después de unos instantes, mientras volvía en sí, a ella también le impactó mucho la noticia.

En realidad Cam no sabía qué hacer con esta información, no sabía a quién debía decirle primero, si al agente Booth, quien ahora se encargaba de este caso, o decírselo al agente Flynn, quien llevaba el caso Ethan.

Mientras tanto, Ángela no lo pensó dos veces y se fue directo a la oficina de Booth.

-¡Hola Booth!

-¡Oh Ángela, Qué bueno verte de nuevo! –exclamó Booth disimulando la sorpresa que le causaba ver a su amiga de nuevo.

-Ángela se supone que no nos vemos hace meses, tienes que disimular –le susurró Booth a la artista.

-¡Oh cariño! –gritó Ángela, a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, exagerando un poco su actuación.

Booth le indicó con un gesto que se tranquilizara.

-¿Me pasé? –preguntó Ángela, ella era muy transparente y estas cosas no le salían muy bien.

-Entiéndeme, lo que tengo que decirte no es para saluditos. –insistió ella, recordando la noticia que la había motivado a buscar al agente.


	4. ¿Cómo afrontan su separación BYB?

-Buenos días hermana Patricia –Brennan se inclinaba cada que saludaba algún miembro de la comunidad religiosa, lo hacía indicando reverencia, sin embargo, sus gestos eran muy forzados, más bien parecían un saludo japonés o de luchadores de karate-.

En ese momento la hermana Patricia la miró haciendo un gesto de sorpresa y de fastidio a la vez: -¡Wanda! ¿Alguna novedad con los alumnos?

-¡No todo muy bien! -Contestó Brennan-

Ante esa respuesta, la hermana hizo un gesto con la boca y los ojos, cuestionando cuál era entonces el motivo de su presencia en la guardería.

-En realidad me pasé porque quiero ver cómo está Christine, es que ya pasaron ¡dos horas! desde la última vez que la vi –si antes Brennan no soportaba estar alejada de su hija, en las circunstancias que vivían actualmente, su actitud sobreprotectora hacia Christine se había agravado. En este momento Booth no podía cuidarlas y la responsabilidad sobre el bienestar de la niña recaía sólo en ella, ella era quien había decidido separar a su hija de su padre y no podía permitir que le pasara nada malo, de lo contrario con qué cara volvería a ver a Booth.

-Querida –la hermana Patricia tomó con cariño a Brennan del brazo, invitándola a salir de la guardería- entiendo tu interés por cuidar de la niña, pero tienes que confiar en las cuidadoras infantiles, ya van cuatro meses y no se sienten cómodas contigo cuestionando sus procedimientos, al igual que tu, no tienen estudios doctorales, pero son mujeres con vocación de servicio, que sienten un cariño especial por los niños.

-Estudios especializados demuestran que los niños desde la cuna requieren las manifestaciones de amor de sus padres y considerando que el padre de Christine no puede estar ahora con nosotras, ella debe sentir que no está sola. Además, los niños a esta edad están en pleno proceso de aprendizaje, no se pueden postergar las actividades que desarrollan su motricidad y que despierten sus capacidades intelectuales –argumentó Brennan, sin tomar aire y liberándose del brazo de la madre superiora que la sujetaba-.

La hermana Patricia no tuvo más opción que torcer los ojos y sonreír con cariño, era evidente que el único pecado de esta mujer era el instinto sobreprotector de una madre amorosa.

Por su parte Booth, contrarrestaba la ausencia de su pequeña Christine y de su amada huesos, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de los buenos momentos compartidos en familia:

-¡Llegó el momento! ¡Prepárate huesos! –exclamó Booth entusiasmado-.

-¡No, no! Creo que no podré hacerlo Booth, es mejor que vayas tú, estas cosas no me gustan, yo prefiero compartir la lectura de un cuento con Christine.

-Son actividades diferentes, pero todas tienen el mismo valor para los niños, ¡vamos huesos, prometiste que lo harías!

En ese momento se encontraban en la fiesta del primer año de Michael y Ángela se disponía a romper la piñata.

-¡Por favor Booth! no me voy a sentir cómoda, tu eres mejor haciendo estas cosas. –Booth le había hecho prometer a Brennan que ella se encargaría de arrojarse al suelo con Christine a recoger los juguetes y dulces que salieran de la piñata-.

-¡Todas las mamás y los hijos aquí por favor! –llamaba Ángela, Hodgins ya había puesto la tradicional canción, así que todo estaba listo. Ahora Brennan debía cumplir su palabra-.

-¡Vamos cariño! –dijo Ángela mientras sujetaba el brazo de su amiga-.

-¡No Angie! Booth te acompañará –replicó Brennan intentando liberar su brazo-.

Booth estaba muy ansioso, había esperado este momento desde el día en que Ángela les entregó la invitación. Ese día los dos se entusiasmaron mucho pensando cómo sería la primera fiesta infantil a la que asistiría Christine con sus padres, a la que asistirían todos en familia. Entonces, empezaron a imaginarse la fiesta y Booth pensó de inmediato en la piñata, ésta y la entrega de sorpresas eran los momentos que más le gustaban de las fiestas cuando era pequeño. Por su parte, Brennan dijo que lo más le gustaba a ella eran los concursos, en ellos aprovechaba para demostrar su talento musical –como siempre huesos no gastaba esfuerzos en mostrarse modesta, ella era muy segura de sí misma-.

-Huesos tú te encargarás de cuidar los intereses de nuestra hija –dijo Booth, mientras planeaba la participación de su compañera en el juego de la piñata-.

-Claro que sí Booth, tu sabes que ya compré un seguro de estudios para Christine que garantizará su ingreso a la mejor universidad del país… -contestó Brennan muy motiva recordando los planes que tenía para su hija-.

-¡No huesos! –le interrumpió Booth-.

-No me refiero a su futuro, de ese nos encargaremos los dos –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y de autosuficiencia-.

Brennan lo miraba desconcertada, no entendía a qué se refería entonces.

-Me refiero a sus intereses en la fiesta –explicó Booth con una sonrisa muy picara-.

Brennan, más sorprendida aún, le preguntó: -¡¿y qué debo hacer para ello?

-Tranquila huesos, tranquila, tu sólo tendrás que arrojarte a la piñata a jugar con Christine y luego yo te compensaré.

-¡Oh no, claro que no! Es a ti al que le gustan las piñatas, así que eres tu quien debe "cuidar de sus intereses" –contestó con ironía Brennan-.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo mientras se detenía a pensar cómo haría para convencer a huesos, moría de ganas por verla jugar con Christine, peleando con otras madres y niños por dulces y juguetes-.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó- quien duerma primero a Christine se liberará de esta tarea y quien no logre hacerlo tendrá que acompañar a la bebe. –propuso con seguridad Booth-.

Brennan levantó la ceja izquierda, apretó los labios y lo miró a los ojos, indicando que aceptaba su reto.

-Bueno, como yo fui el de la idea yo lo intentaré primero. –dijo Booth con una sonrisa casi de ganador-.

-¡Booth eso es trampa!, es claro que Christine ya quiere dormirse –alegó Brennan-.

-¡Déjame!, sólo lo intentare y luego lo harás tu –replicó el agente-.

En ese momento Booth cargó a Christine en sus brazos -Brennan terminaba de ponerle la Pijama- y le cantó:

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star__  
__How I wonder what you are__  
__Up above the world so high,__  
__Like a diamond in the sky__  
__Twinkle, twinkle, little star__  
__How I wonder what you are"_

En cuestión de minutos él había ganado el reto.

-Cariño será muy lindo compartir este momento contigo, las dos en la primera piñata de nuestros hijos –le insistía Ángela a Brennan en la fiesta-.

-Claro mi amor tú debes cumplir lo que prometes y darle un buen ejemplo a nuestra hija –dijo Booth con dulzura, sabiendo que al final Brennan lo haría y él disfrutaría mucho esa escena-.

Ángela se sorprendió al escuchar la forma en que Booth llamó a su amiga, nunca antes había escuchado que la llamara "mi amor". Ella miró a la pareja de Tempe y le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Bueno está bien! –aceptó Brennan mirando a su compañero con un gesto de niña consentida que lo derretía-.

-¡Agente Booth, agente Booth! –Seely escuchó de repente una voz como de ultratumba, que lo sacaba de sus recuerdos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró a Sweets-.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sweets más te vale que tengas una buena razón para molestarme!

-¡Perdón! ¿En qué estaba pensando? –sonrió Sweets con esa mirada de psicólogo.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ni creas! –Booth rechazó inmediatamente con un gesto, la intención de su amigo de tratarlo como un paciente- dime rápido qué es lo que necesitas.

-Ya llegó el padre de la víctima, lo está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios –explicó Sweets-.


End file.
